


Pastel Pink Skirts and Black Leather Jackets

by swaggitygrandma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggitygrandma/pseuds/swaggitygrandma
Summary: Angela and Ana are very much in love. A one shot about breakfast.





	Pastel Pink Skirts and Black Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about two women who love each other very much. I don't even know if there'll be later chapters, but for now, here's a cute little intro to get you welcome into this universe. Kudos, comments and criticism welcome.

“Wakey wakey~” a voice rang out from above her. She felt like she was in heaven, the warmth of the bed calling her name and begging her to curl up under the covers and not open her eyes. Maybe she was in heaven; the voice did sound rather angelic after all. Like what you would expect to hear from a kindly woman who smiled all the time and wore sunflower patterned dresses and always waved at you.

Ana finally let her eyes open, and cursed when sunlight streamed into them. “Fuck, fuck…” she groaned, bolting upright and shielding her eyes as she tried to peer at who was waking her up. When she saw, a smile started to grow onto her face.

“Morning, habibti,” the Egyptian managed to murmur, tapping her lover’s cheek, who was currently standing at the foot of the bed, her arms neatly folded behind her back. Angela’s smile grew at the cute Arabic pet name and she tittered, helping Ana up eagerly.

“Good morning! There’s breakfast downstairs if you want. There’s scrambled eggs, there’s some oatmeal I made and peanut butter pancakes too if you want. I, uh, didn’t add eggs in the pancakes because then I can’t eat them and I−”

Angela stopped talking when she felt Ana’s finger pressed against her petal pink lips. “Angela, calm down,” the older woman reassured her, half chuckling as she brushed down her pajamas, jogging bottoms and an old black t-shirt depicting some sort of rock band logo Angela had never heard of. “Your cooking is always good.”

“I didn’t say I was uncomfortable! I just…wanted options for breakfast. Should I have… done that?” Angela said as they headed downstairs, Ana’s fingers slipping into her own soft ones. She bit her lip and frowned slightly. Angela worried too much that Ana wasn’t being honest.

Ana quickly jumped to reassure her. “No no, it’s fine! Having a variety is good. Shows off your skills.” She inhaled, then turned her head, her eyes lighting up.

It smelled heavenly. The scent of pancakes wafted through the air, notes of peanut butter and apple making the mixture smell even more lovely. Scrambled eggs sat on a plate near the windowsill, infused with pepper and served with a side of perfectly browned toast and bacon. On the other counter there were two bowls of creamy white oatmeal, a neat spoonful of jam on one, and sliced bananas on the other. A jug of orange juice, and judging by the waste bin full of orange peel, it was fresh too.

“I was going to try to make that Arabic breakfast you like so much, shakshouka, but we didn’t have any tomatoes…” the blonde piped up, nervously sucking the tip of her thumb. If Ana didn’t like it, then she’d be upset. Maybe she did want shakshouka. Oh god, she was stupid, so so stu−

“It’s wonderful, all of it!” Ana said a lot louder than she expected, a growing smile on her face as she turned to her lover. “You did all of this yourself?” A shy nod from Angela, and Ana gasped, as if in a pantomime, making the blonde giggle and flush pink. “All of this, just for me? You’re amazing, Angela, honestly.”

Angela fidgeted and looked away, but Ana remembered that she responded well to praise, both here and in the bedroom, and she pulled her in to kiss her neck, inhaling a little before lifting her head. “You know you didn’t have to, princess.” She felt the younger woman let out a relieved breath and the blonde pecked her lips gently.

“I wanted to. A-and I like cooking. Makes me feel happy, Mami…” she stammered, the blush on her face growing even more as she averted her gaze from Ana’s knowing smirk.

The older woman brushed back her greyish-black hair and grinned, before picking up various bowls of breakfast. “Anyway, this looks delicious, my dear. We should set up the table,” she told Angela as she began to pick up the bowls of oatmeal, whilst Angela picked up the jug of juice and two glasses, hurriedly running to place them on the table.

After a few moments, they’d gotten everything ready, the assortment of food filling the table. “You didn’t have to make eggs for me, I know you don’t like them,” Ana said casually as she started to dig into her oatmeal, grinning a little as she did so.

She paused for a second, as if trying to decipher a taste. “Almond milk. Are you trying to convert me to veganism too?”

Angela looked up from her bowl, her spoon in her mouth as she tilted her head curiously. Ana leaned forward and took out the spoon, a grin on her face as the blonde spoke. “I just wanted to see if you’d like it is all. You don’t have to become a vegan just because I’m one.”

“It tastes wonderful, habibti,” Ana murmured, putting the spoon back into her lover’s mouth as she continued eating. “Veganism isn’t too hard. I could always give up meat. And almond milk is good.”

“I’m having rice milk with mine. It tastes nice with bananas,” Angela said rather happily, eagerly spooning the oatmeal into her mouth. “But you not being a vegan really doesn’t bother me, Ana, honestly.”

“I feel like it’s disrespectful if you’re a vegan and I’m constantly eating things in front of you. You’re always on about saving the planet and the animals, and a good girlfriend would help with that, right?” Ana retorted, spearing her fork into a piece of egg as she spoke, tapping the cutlery rhythmically on the plate. 

Ting. Ting. Ting.

“But that means you have to give up eggs. And I know you like eggs.”

“Eggs aren’t better than my darling cook of a girlfriend, are they?” Ana teased, tapping Angela’s nose before putting the plate down. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to try those cute smoothies you make when you’re going out for a jog. Never had smoothies without yoghurt.” She reached for the pancakes and cut them slowly, the scent making her shiver. “Open wide,” Ana murmured as Angela flushed pink and opened her small pink mouth.

She placed a piece in and Angela started to chew thoughtfully. “I think I did okay with them, actually. I was so worried I’d burn them.” She smiled a little as she sipped her orange juice, the glass clinking as she picked it up.

“You won’t burn them. Besides, I enjoy it very much, sweetheart. You should be proud, you have a skill. Mami doesn’t have a skill.”

“Yes you do!” Angela retorted quickly, pouting like a three year old child. “You can sing! I can’t sing. I sound silly.”

“You never sound silly. Besides, you have much more talents. You write poems and you can draw, and you’re very very cute.”

Angela’s face turned a delicious shade of red as she shivered, her lips turned up into a cute smile. “Mami, stop,” she protested weakly, sucking the tip of her thumb again as she writhed.

Ana sighed good naturedly, as she got up and ruffled her lover’s hair. “You wanna help me clean up, baby?”

The gentleness of her voice accompanied with the tilt of her head made Angela want to sob happily into her Mami’s shoulder. She was lucky to have someone that treated her so well. Like a princess.

Angela wasn’t a child, but sometimes she felt like it. Sometimes she had to act like it, to cope with stress and sadness. She cried a lot sometimes, but Ana was always there to pick her back up when she was sad. Sad, or upset, or scared, or confused, no matter the emotion, Ana was always there. Always. She loved her. Never wasn’t going to.

She was her Mami’s little girl.

“I’ll help you clean.”


End file.
